


First Time Saying It:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Dinner, Established Relationship, General, Gift Fic, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Slow Dancing, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve surprises Adam during their evening together, How does he react?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	First Time Saying It:

*Summary: Steve surprises Adam during their evening together, How does he react?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

It was a perfect night, Commander Steve McGarrett, & his lover, Officer Adam Noshimuri, were making out after a romantic dinner that the Handsome Asian had cooked for them, since it was his turn to cook, & he didn’t mind at all.

There was some slow dancing, Steve just loved having his man close to him. It was perfect, & romantic.The Hunky Brunette loves being a sap. Adam brought it out of him, & he won’t know what he would’ve done, If Adam didn’t come into his life.

They were making out on the couch, as soon as they were fine dancing, It was like there was a fire burning deep down, & they were each other’s cure. The Couple needed to taste each other, & be in the moment with the other too.

“I love you”, Steve said softly, as the former seal looked at him, Adam was shocked, as he heard this. “What did you say ?”, He said with a smile, as his heart was tight with love for the man that just confessed his love for him. 

“I said, “I loved you”, I do love you, You are the best thing that ever happened to me”, The Five-O Commander said with emotion. Adam said with awe, “This is the first time that you said this to me, It’s the best gift that you ever me”, They kissed passionately, & snuggled against each other, as they were enjoying each other’s company, & the silence.

The End.


End file.
